Antonio Harribel
by The Dark Brony
Summary: An updated version of my Oc's powers,appearance and so on.


My Arrancar character

This is about my OC character. It's not really a story just an outline of my OC I'll be using in my future stories.

Name: Antonio Harribel

Gender: Male

Race: Arrancar

Hollow type: Adjuchas

Birthday: August 25

Height: 180 cm (5' 11'')

Weight: 85 kg (188 lbs.)

Visual age: 23

Real age: Unknown

Relatives: Tier Harribel (older sister)

Affiliation: Aizen's Arrancar Army

Occupation: Arrancar # 57

Tier Harribel's Fracción

Team: Números

Partners: Apacci, Mila Rose, Sung-Sun

Base of Operations: Las Noches, Huceo Mundo

Love interest: Sung-Sun

Likes: his sister, Sung-Sun

Dislikes: Nnoritora, shinigami, anyone who disrespects his sister

Appearance: Antonio has a tall muscular appearance. He has short messy silver hair and ice blue eyes. He is the tallest of Tier Harribel's fracción. He wears the standard white uniform but is customized with no sleeves and black fingerless gloves. What remains of his hollow mask is a helmet that looks like an upper part of a wolf's skull. His Hollow hole is located in the center of his chest. He also has a tattoo of the kanji symbol for wolf on his left cheek. He carries his zanpakuto on his back (similar to Toshiro). During his time as a hollow, Antonio appeared as a grey wolf like creature with ice blue eyes. His hollow mask (that looked like a whole wolf's skull) covered his entire head.

Personality: Like Sung-Sun; Antonio is more level headed than Apacci and Mila Rose, rarely showing any hints of anger. Antonio has a kind, respectful attitude towards people he believes worthy to be called comrades, but to his enemies he is rude, foul-mouthed, and very disrespectful. Whenever the other fracción argue he tends to stay out of it or try to stop it when there is work needed to be done. Unlike most male arrancars he sees female hollows as equals instead of things just used for pleasure. He hates shinigami and will show no respect towards them and will not hesitate to kill them even if they are female, defenseless, or even wounded.

Zanpakuto appearance: He carries a standard zanpakuto, but its guard is shaped like a wolf's head. It has silver handle, and the sheath is grey.

Resurrección: Lobo. (Wolf)

Personal history: Prior to becoming an arrancar Antonio was a wolf like hollow. After becoming an Adjuchas, Antonio was separated from his sister Tier Harribel. For many years Antonio fought for his life always fighting alone. Eventually he came across Apacci who was under attack by a male hollow. Without thinking, Antonio attacked and killed the hollow. After saving Apacci he was approached by a female shark-like Vasto Lorde. The Vasto Lorde asked Antonio why he would defend a female; Antonio told her it's what his sister taught him before he got separated from her. After giving each other their names, Antonio realized that the woman before him was his older sister. Happy that he finally found is sister he asked if he could stay and be part of her group Tier Harribel told him he could. At first Tier Harribel's companions didn't like the fact that a man was part of their group, but through many encounters and battles together they began to trust him as well. Sometime during their traveling, Antonio began a relationship with Sung-Sun. Eventually Antonio met Barragan asking Harribel and her group to join his army. Harribel refused his offer and Barragan told her to take her group and run off to an area where he could not see. Later back at their hideout, Mila Rose mentions rumors that some of Barragan's hollow soldiers have cracked masks, and Antonio confirms that he has heard these rumors as well. Apacci dismisses the rumors as unimportant saying that they could handle anyone with Tier Harribel as their master. Just then, the four hollows were attacked by a stranger who Antonio remembered him as the hammerhead hollow that was in Barragan's court, and Antonio noticed that the hollow's mask was slightly cracked. Harribel then appeared and tried to fend him off, but proved too much for her to handle. Refusing to give up, she told Antonio to take Apacci, Mila Rose and Sung-Sun and run. Antonio was reluctant to abandon his sister so he along with Apacci convinced Mila Rose and Sung-Sun to help their master. The four hollows returned to help Harribel, but were quickly beaten by the arrancar. Unable to help his sister Antonio felt helpless for the first time in his life. Before Harribel was killed by the arrancar, Aizen appeared and killed the arrancar. After he saved Harribel, he asked her if they would join him. Antonio was unsure about this offer, but after Aizen told Antonio that he would make him stronger that he could protect the people he cared about he quickly accepted Aizen's offer. After arriving in Las Noches, Antonio became an arrancar and had enough reiatsu to become the 7th Espada. However Antonio turned down the offer in order to stay with Sung-Sun. Eventually Antonio and the other three fraccion became known as the Cuatro Bestias. (four beasts)

Powers and Abilities

Cero: Antonio can fire a silver-colored cero. He fires it from his right index finger

Bala: fired by his fists

Expert level Sonido:

Enhanced Herrio:

High Spiritual Power: While he's not an Espada his reiatsu is in the same class as theirs, he is able to fight on par with a captain. His reiatsu is silver in color.

Expert Swordsmanship: Antonio's sword strikes in battle are shown to be very fast and precise. He is even able to fight and counter a lieutenant using his zanpakuto with only one arm.

Enhanced Strength:

Pesquisa:

Descorrer:

Resurrección:

The release command is "Howl at the Moon". (Tsuki ni hoeru, 月に吠える) When releasing his zanpakuto, he points his zanpakuto outwards from his body and he declares the release command. A swarm of wolf shadows surround him that form into a stone shaped like a moon. He then lets out a loud howl to free himself. In this form he grows grey fur all around his body and grows a wolf tail where his tailbone would be located. He also gains wolf like ears, and his feet and hands become paws with razor sharp claws. He even grows a pair of wolf-like fangs.

Resurrección Special Abilities:

Enhanced Cero:

Quimera Parca: Antonio has a special power along with Apacci, Mila Rose and Sung-Sun where each one tears off their left arm to form a creature called Ayon. (It looks the same in the manga but it has wolf paws due to my Oc)

Ira del lobo: (Wrath of the wolf) Antonio can use his claws on his paws to rip his enemies to shreds.

Heightened senses: When in his resurrección form his sense of smell, hearing are more advanced

Japanese voice: Naoya Uchida

English Voice: Troy Baker


End file.
